japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Lion King (film)
The Lion King is a 1994 Amercian animated feature produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. It was released in theaters on June 15, 1994 by Walt Disney Pictures, and is the 32nd film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics. The story takes place in a kingdom of anthropomorphic animals in Africa. The film was the highest grossing animated film of all time until the release of Finding Nemo (a Disney/Pixar computer animated film). The Lion King still holds the record as the highest grossing traditionally film in history, and belongs to an era known as the Disney Renaissance. The Lion King is the highest grossing 2D animated film of all time in the United States, and received positive reviews from critics, who praised the film for its music and story. During its release in 1994, the film grossed more than $783 million worldwide, becoming the most successful film released that year. Disney later produced two related movies: The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride and The Lion King 1 1/2. Plot The story of The Lion King takes place in the Pride Lands, where a lion rules over the other animals as king. At the beginning of the film, Rafiki, a mandrill shaman, anoints Simba, the newborn cub of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, and presents him to a gathering of animals at Pride Rock ("The Circle Of Life"). Meanwhile, Mufasa's younger brother, Scar (Jeremy Irons), realizes that he is no longer the heir to the throne and plots to kill Simba and Mufasa. Mufasa takes Simba around the Pride Lands, teaching him about the "Circle of Life", the delicate balance affecting all living things. Later, Scar tells Simba about the elephant graveyard, a place where Mufasa has warned him not to go. Simba asks his mother if he can go to the water-hole with his best friend, Nala. Their parents agree, but only if Mufasa's majordomo, the hornbill Zazu (Rowan Atkinson), goes with them. Simba and Nala elude Zazu's supervision ("I Just Can't Wait To Be King") and go to the graveyard instead. There, the cubs are chased by Shenzi,Banzai and Ed, Scar's spotted hyenas who try to kill them, but they are rescued by Mufasa, who was summoned by Zazu. Meanwhile, Scar gains the loyalty of the hyenas by claiming that if he becomes king, they will "never go hungry again." Plotting further, Scar gathers more hyenas ("Be Prepare"). Some time later, Scar lures Simba into a gorge for a "surprise from his father", while the hyenas create a wildebeest stampede down into the gorge where Simba is. Alerted by an insincerely dramatic Scar, Mufasa races to rescue Simba from the stampede. He saves his son but is left clinging to the edge of a cliff, which results in Scar flinging him into the stampede below, where he is buried into the some of the wildebeests' horns, hit the ground with extreme force, and finally trampled to death by the wildebeest. Scar convinces Simba that he was responsible for his own father's death, and recommands that he flee the Pride Lands, never to return. To compound this, Scar once again sends Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, his hyena henchmen to kill Simba, but as Simba reaches a thorny embankment, the hyenas let him escape, hurling threats that he will be killed if ever seen again. Scar informs the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede, and that he is assuming the throne as the closest of king. Simba collapses in a distant desert where he is found unconscious by Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat-warthog duo who adopt and raise the Simba under their carefree "Hakuna Matata" lifestyle ("Hakuna Matata"). When Simba has grown into an adult (Matthew Broderick) he is discovered by Nala (Moira Kelly). Simba shows Nala around his home and the two begin to fall in love ("Can You Feel The Love Tonight"). Nala then tells him that Scar's tyannical reign has turned the Pride Lands into a barren wasteland; she demands that Simba must return and take his rightful place as king, but Simba refuses, still guilty about supposedly causing his father's death. Rafiki arrives and persuades Simba to return to the Pride Lands, aided by Mufasa's presence in the stars. After some advance from Rafiki and the ghost of his father, Simba, followed by Timon and Pumbaa, returns home. Once back at Pride Rock, Simba (with Timon, Pumbaa and Nala) is horrified to see the condition of the Pride Lands. After seeing Scar strike his mother, Simba announces his return. In response, Simba confronts Scar and the truth about Mufasa's death which is revealed by an overly confident Scar. A fierce battle breaks out between the lionesses and the hyenas while Simba fights Scar by cornering Simba at the edge of Pride Rock. As Simba dangles over the edge of Pride Rock, Scar whispers to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps up and pins Scar to the ground, forcing him to admit the truth to the pride. A raging battle then ensues between the hyenas and the lionesses which results in Simba cornering Scar. In the midst of their fight, Scar tries to surreptitiously blame everything on the hyenas for Mufasa's death, but they overhear his conversation with Simba which Simba orders Scar to flee the Pride Lands. Scar pretends to leave but turns to attack Simba, resulting in a final duel. Simba eventually triumphs over his uncle by flipping him and kicks him over a low cliff. Scar survives the fall but finds himself surrounded by the now resentful hyenas. The hyenas surround their traitorous fallen leader and attack him by devouring him. With the rightful king in place, the Pride Lands are restored which is turning green with life again. The film concludes with Rafiki presenting Simba and Nala's newborn cub, Kiara, into the air, thus continuing the Circle of Life. Plot (Live Action) Voice Cast :Japanese *'Mitsuru Miyamoto' as Simba *'Sota Murakami' as Young Simba (Speaking & Singing) *'Hajime Inoue' as Adult Simba's singing voice *'Shinya Owada' as Mufasa *'Riko Hanamura' as Nala (Speaking & Singing) *'Masako Yamamoto' as Young Nala (Speaking & Singing) *'Yuji Mitsuya' as Timon *'Hiroshi Hatanaka' as Pumbaa *'Ryuji Saikachi' as Rafiki *'Hideyuki Umezu' as Zazu *'Haruko Kitahama' as Sarabi *'???' as Sarafina *'Tomie Kataoka' as Shenzi *'Ben Hiura' as Banzai *'Jim Cummings' as Ed *'Haruhiko Jo' as Scar :English *'Matthew Broderick' as Simba *'Jonathan Taylor Thomas ' as Young Simba *'Jason Weaver' as Young Simba's singing voice *'Joesph Williams' as Adult Simba's singing voice *'James Earl Jones' as Mufasa *'Moira Kelly' as Nala *'Nikete Calame' as Young Nala *'Laura Williams' as Young Nala's singing voice *'Sally Dworsky' as Adult Nala's singing voice *'Nathan Lane' as Timon *'Ernie Sabella' as Pumbaa *'the late Robert Guillaume' as Rafiki *'Rowan Atkinson' as Zazu *'the late Madge Sinclair' as Sarabi *'Zoe Leader' as Sarafina *'Whoopi Goldberg', Cheech Marin & Jim Cummings as Shenzi,Banzai and Ed *'Jeremy Irons' as Scar Cast (Live Action) *'Donald Glover' as Adult Simba (Speaking & Singing) *'James Earl Jones' as Mufasa *'Billy Eichner' as Timon *'Seth Rogen' as Pumbaa *'John Oliver' as Zazu *'Alfre Woodard' as Sarabi *'John Kani' as Rafiki *'Beyoncé Knowles' as Adult Nala (Speaking & Singing) *'JayDon McCrary' as Young Simba (Speaking & Singing) *'Shahadi Wright Joseph' as Young Nala (Speaking & Singing) *'Penny Johnson Jerald' as Sarafina (Nala's mother) *'Amy Sedaris' as an unspecified elephant shrew *'Chance Bennett' as a bush baby *'Josh McCrary' as a guinea fowl *'Phil LaMarr' as an impala *'Florence Kasumba' as Shenzi *'Keegan Michael Key' as Kamari (Banzai's new rename) *'Eric Andre' as Azizi (Ed's new rename) *'Chiwetel Ejiofor' as Scar Difference Between Live Action and Animated Film *After he marks Simba's forehead, Rafiki sprinkles sand on baby simba which causes the infant to sneeze. In the 2019 version simba sneezed because of dust. *Rafiki holds baby Simba by placing his hand on his butt in the 1994 version before showing him to all the animals. In the 2019 version he makes baby Simba look at his parents while holding him before he shows him to all the animals. *Shenzi in the original, while the more smarter one of the hyena trio, was just as comical and at times not particularly bright just like Banzai and Ed and had a southern accent, whereas here she is a much more ruthless, cold, serious, and fierce leader of the pack and had an African accent. *In the original, the three hyenas (Shenzi included) refuse to go after Simba due to a field of thorns that he escaped through being to dense for them and know that he won't survive long enough in the desert, so instead lie to Scar that they killed him and if Simba return they'll actually do so, where as here Kamari and Azizi chase him off of a cliff and assume that he's dead due to how high it is, and decide to tell Shenzi that they "killed" him, and therefore tell Scar. *The mouse Scar tried to eat appears more frequently in the film where it tries to find shelter in Pride Rock and when Scar notices it where he does not pick it up and attempts to eat it and the mouse later appears during the end of the film among the other animals returning to Pride Rock. In the animated film, the mouse only appears in the beginning of the film and Scar grabs him and tries to eat him, but loses the mouse when Zazu tells him not to play with food. *The gopher that gave Zazu news about the Pride Lands was absent in the film. *Timon and Pumbaa live alone together in the jungle in the original 1994 version, whereas here, there are other fellow animals that live with them such as a guinea fowl, a bushbaby, some impalas, an elephant shrew, a bat-eared fox, among others. *The scene where Timon and Pumbaa perform their "live bait" distraction to help Simba and Nala get past the hyenas by performing the hula was replaced with a scene parodying the intro to the "Be Our Guest" musical number from Beauty and the Beast, with the hyenas chasing the duo before Timon can even sing the song. *The scene where Timon and Pumbaa sing The Lion Sleeps Tonight before Nala chases them is expanded in to a short musical number, assuring their fellow herbivores that everything's okay and even sings along with the duo. *In the song I Just Can't Wait To Be King, three cheetah cubs follow Simba and Nala frolicking around the grasslands; this scene does not appear in the animated version; instead in the animated version, Simba pretends to be an adult lion by wearing a bush resembling a lion's mane while he roars at Zazu, pushing him into a muddy puddle and later flung by an elephant. *Simba and Nala rode on ostriches in the original film, whereas in the remake, they do not. Instead, the ostriches that Simba and Nala pass through start repelling at Zazu to save the spot for them. *The scene where Zazu was standing on a log and falling off the river in the original film was replaced with him standing on a hippopotamus which suddenly submerges underwater and then emerges while Zazu flies away. *The famous scene during the end of the song originally included Simba and Nala standing atop a tower of animals in which the tower of animals falls to the ground with a rhinoceros falling on Zazu; in this film, Simba and Nala frolic across a large herd of animals with a flock of weaverbirds flying around Zazu. *The scene where Shenzi tells Banzai (Kamari) to be patient on trying to catch a wildebeest while waiting for the signal from Scar was omitted. *The chameleon seen in this sequence was a different species of chameleon. In the animated film, the chameleon was a horned chameleon. In the remake, the chameleon was not a horned chameleon but a different species seen eating a dragonfly, whereas in the animated film, there was no dragonfly that the chameleon is about to eat. *During the part where the wildebeests begin stampeding across the gorge, the part where Shenzi tries to catch a wildebeest and fails to catch one is omitted. *In the animated film, Mufasa saves Simba who is sent midair when a wildebeest runs over the dead tree he is standing on. In the remake, Mufasa arrives at the tree Simba is resting on while a wildebeest pushes Mufasa, destroying the tree. *In the original, Scar tells Simba that his father has a "surprise" for him and tell him to wait in the gorge while Scar "gets" Mufasa, not before telling Simba to practice that "little roar" of his. In the remake, he tells Simba to find his roar here in the gorge claiming that the gorge is where Mufasa "would" often go there to find his roar when he was a cub. *After Mufasa's death when young Simba tries to explain himself to his uncle, Simba only sniffles in the 1994 version. But in the 2019 version, young Simba actually does cry in front of his uncle especially by the tone of his voice. *In the original film, Scar verbally and physically abuses Sarabi for "not looking hard enough" for food and narrow-mindlessly rejects her suggestion to leave Pride Rock, whereas here he abuses her for refusing to be his mate and still chooses Mufasa, even after his death. This could be from the deleted scene of the original, where Scar wants to have Nala be his mate, but refuses. *In this one, Nala is the one that suggests that they should leave Pride Rock, to which Sarabi is reluctant to because it is their home. *The scene where Nala sneaks off and leaves the pride to find help and Zazu distracting Scar and the hyenas was loosely based on Shadowland, a number from the broadway musical and a deleted scene from the original where Scar banishes Nala from the Pride Lands by calling in the hyenas, which results in the "Be Prepared" reprise. *While the hyenas trigger Pumbaa by fat shaming him with being followed by a Pumbaa vengefully fighting off the hyenas is similar to the original, the differences here: That whereas Banzai insults Pumbaa by referring him as a pig, Azizi aka Ed call him chubby. *Pumbaa furiously responds with "I may run from hyenas, but I do not run from a bully!" as opposed to "They call me Mr. Pig!" before vengefully fending them off. *In the original film, Timon cowardly hides in the rib-cage prison that Zazu's imprisoned in. In the remake, he's with Pumbaa when they discovered they're surrounded by hyenas and ask Pumbaa, during the aftermath of his wrath, if that helped him confront his issues towards those that have judged and mocked him for his gluttony and flatulence problem. *During the flashback in the Hakuna Matata musical number, Pumbaa is portrayed as a red river hog piglet instead of an adult warthog, like in the original, and passes gas in the watering hole, contaminating it, much to the horror of a herd of zebras. Additionally, he also manages to say farted here instead of Timon immediately stopping him from saying it in front of a young Simba, which is followed by him passing gas (matching the tune to the instrumental of the song). *One scene unique in this film is when Simba adapts to having a new life with Timon, Pumbaa, and some of the neighbors where Simba toppled over a termite mound for Timon, Pumbaa, and their neighbors to have termites for them to eat. This scene does not occur in the animated version. *During the Can You Feel the Love Tonight scene, Simba doesn't jump into the watering hole and pulls Nala in with him, and the two go up to a high hill towards the end of the song, and the song doesn't end with Timon and Pumbaa crying, though they still sadly sing the last part of the song. *In the original, Zazu is imprisoned during Scar's rule, whereas in this remake, he is free, but hiding from Scar and the hyenas who harass and chase him whenever he's spotted by them. *Scar doesn't forbid anyone from mentioning Mufasa's name in this film. *In this film, Rafiki uses his staff to save Zazu from the hyenas whereas in the original, he uses it to save Simba from the hyenas. *In the original 1994 version, Scar did not necessarily mind not having a queen, but in this film, he wants Sarabi to be his queen. *In the original 1994 version, Scar calls his hyenas the enemies shortly before his fight with Simba. In this film, he calls them revolting scavengers and even threatens to kill them. *In this film, Simba finds out that Scar betrayed him and the hyenas when Scar begs for mercy whereas in the original, Simba only finds out that Scar betrayed him. *Nala acts concerned around trespassing there, whereas in the original she is as curious as Simba is. *Whereas the original only had three hyenas chase Simba and Nala, the remake has the whole clan chase them around. *In the original film, Zazu immediately catches up to Simba and Nala just before the hyena discovers them, where as here, he arrives after the hyenas. *The hyenas did not launch Zazu in the "birdie boiler" geyser like in the original film. *During the part where Mufasa takes Simba, Nala, and Zazu back to the Pride Lands after surviving the ambush with the hyenas, it was Shenzi standing on a ledge where she watches over Mufasa who saved the cubs instead of Scar who was watching over the hyenas who chased the cubs. Also in this film, Scar does not appear in this scene until after the scene where Mufasa tells Simba to look at the stars, where Scar plans to take over as king of Pride Rock to find more meat for them and the hyenas. *When Simba plans on returning to Pride Rock to be the new ruler, the scene where Nala tells Timon and Pumbaa to know that Simba returned to Pride Rock to get to Pride Rock to stop Scar's tyranny was omitted. Instead, it features Simba running across a sleeping Timon and Pumbaa who notice Simba returning to Pride Rock with Nala returning sadly because Simba would not trust her until Simba decides to follow Nala's advice. *During the scene where Simba is running across the desert to return to Pride Rock after being told by Mufasa to take place as king, the song heard is not "Busa" which was in the animated version, but instead "Spirit" performed by Beyoncé. *Rafiki's staff was not seen at all until during the climax of the film where Rafiki grabs it and calls the stick "an old friend". *When Scar tells Simba his secret about what he did to Mufasa, the flashback where Mufasa dies during the stampede does not have a red background like in the animated film but rather slow-motion footage of the same scene where Mufasa falls to his death. *In that same moment before Simba falls into a pool of fire, Simba grabs Scar using his jaw to avoid falling to his demise rather than pouncing on him like in the animated film. *Zazu was also present during the final battle fighting against the hyenas taunting them, while in the animated film, he is still caged until Pumbaa destroys the cage Zazu is imprisoned at. *During the confrontation against Simba and Scar, the scene where Scar leaps through the big flames was omitted as Simba bravely continues fighting him and knocking him off the cliff. *After Scar survives the fall, he plans on taking revenge against Simba by building a bigger army of hyenas so he could become more powerful, but the hyenas refuse to listen and turn against him. In the animated film, Scar thinks the hyenas are his friends, but the hyenas think Scar has betrayed the hyenas as they plan to take down their leader. *When the hyenas plan to take out Scar for betraying the hyenas, Scar was seen protecting himself from the hyenas while other hyenas pounce on him, devouring him. In the animated film, he was too nervous to fight back and ends up getting eaten and engulfed by a big fire. *Zazu says your majesty to Simba after Scar is kill. In the 1994 version this line was omitted to make the scene more silent. *During the reprise of "Circle of Life" in the original film, Timon and Pumbaa stand atop Pride Rock standing alongside Simba and Nala. In this film, Timon and Pumbaa are seen standing on a rock along with other animals neighboring with the duo in the jungle instead of standing atop Pride Rock. *Baby Kiara is shown roaring when Rafiki shows her to all the animals. In the 1994 version she was silent and looks around when she is shown to all the animals. Songs *"Circle Of Life" is sung by an off-screen character voiced by Carmen Twillie, with African vocals by Lebo M and his African choir. This song is played during the ceremony where the newborn Simba is presented to the animals of the Pride Lands. The song is reprised at the end of the film, during the presentation of Simba and Nala's newborn cub. *"I Just Can't Wait To Be King" is sung by young Simba (Jason Weaver), young Nala (Laura Williams), and Zazu (Rowan Atkinson). Simba uses this musical number in the film to distract Zazu so that he and Nala can sneak off to the elephant graveyard, at the same time expressing his wish to be king as soon as possible. *'"Be Prepare"' is sung by Scar (Jeremy Irons/Jim Cummings), Shenzi (Whoopi Goldberg), Banzai (Cheech Marin) and Ed (Jim Cummings). In this song, Scar reveals his plot to kill Mufasa and Simba to his hyena minions. *'"Hakuna Matata"' is sung by Timon (Nathan Lane), Pumbaa (Ernie Sabella) and Simba (Jason Weaver as a cub and Joseph Williams as an adult). Timon and Pumbaa use this song as a warm welcome to Simba as he arrives at their jungle home, and to explain their "no worries" lifestyle. The sequence also contains a montage sequence in which Simba grows into a young adult, indicating the passage of time in Simba's life in the jungle. The American Film Institute released its AFI's 100 Years... 100 Songs list in 2004 and "Hakuna Matata" was listed at number 99. *"Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" is a love song sung mainly by an off-screen character voiced by Kristle Edwards, along with Timon (Nathan Lane), Pumbaa (Ernie Sabella), adult Simba (Joseph Williams) and adult Nala (Sally Dworsky). This musical sequence shows Timon and Pumbaa's frustration at seeing Simba fall in love, and the development of Simba and Nala's romantic relationship. The song won the Oscar for Best Original Song during the 67th Academy Awards. Additionally, a song which was not present in the original theatrical film, was later added to the digitally enhanced IMAX re-release version in the form of "Special Edition", but for the Platinum Edition release: *'"The Morning Report"' was originally a scene planned for the theatrical film but never made it past the storyboard stage. It was later cut and the song lyrics were written to be used for the live musical version of The Lion King instead. It was later added, with an accompanying animated sequence, to the 2002 IMAX rerelease. Sung by Zazu (Jeff Bennett), Mufasa (James Earl Jones) and young Simba (Evan Saucedo), the song is an extension of the scene in the original film where Zazu delivers a morning report to Mufasa, and later gets pounced on by Simba. :Live Action Film *Be Prepare *Can You Feel The Love Tonight? *Hakuna Matata *I Just Can’t Wait To Be King *Circle of Life *Spirit Trivia *This is the first time real dust was seen in a Disney movie. The second time was in Pocahontas. The third time was in Tarzan. The fourth time was in Brother Bear. *This, along with Tarzan, are the only two movies that have crying. However this changed in the next film The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, in which there was happiness and anger during the film. It's possible that there is an entire feelings list in this film, but the only feelings Nala used were happy, sad and angry. *The film is one of Disney's first attempts at animating hair and fur, due to getting it's technology to create fur. *Simba has 2,433,358 pieces of hair. *Simba and Nala's newborn cub at the end is named Kiara, as revealed in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. *This is the second film to use the film's title at the very final scene, with Aladdin being the first, and Lilo & Stitch as the third (although it was in the logo's font to match the film's setting). *This is the second film in which James Earl Jones and Madge Sinclair appear as king and queen, and the parents of the main character, the first being in an R-rated live-action movie, Coming to America. *Several lions with the same lion type as Nala appear when they battle for the last time. *Obviously over thousands of storyboard pages were created for The Lion King. Most Disney films have over 12 thousand storyboards and 10 thousand storyboards. However, it took one and a half years to storyboard, and it's possible how Disney made too many storyboards for it's films. *Even though the setting is definitely Africa, there are some minor anomalies in the selection of animal species portrayed in the movie. In the "circle of life" sequence, leaf-cutter ants are seen crawling on a branch, even though leaf cutter ants are not only found in South America, they are endemic there. Also Timon is a meerkat, and they are found in parts of Namibia and throughout South Africa, miles from Hell's Gate National Park where the main setting of the film is heavily modelled. :Live Action Film *This is the third remake of a Walt Disney Animation Studios movie that is from the Disney Renaissance, after 2017's Beauty and the Beast and 2019's Aladdin, followed by 2020's Mulan. *This will be Jon Favreau's second new Disney movie based on a classic Disney animated movie after directing The Jungle Book. *James Earl Jones was the voice of Mufasa in the original animated film. He is the fifth actor to reprise his role for a Disney live-action adaptation of a previous Disney animated production after Jim Cummings (who previously voiced both Ed and the Gopher and partially provided Scar's singing voice in the original animated film), Brad Garrett (both of who reprised Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, also voiced by Cummings since the late 1980s, and Eeyore, who Garrett voiced previously in Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and recently in Ralph Breaks the Internet, in 2018's Christopher Robin), Nancy Cartwright (who previously voiced Pumbaa Jr. in the Timon & Pumbaa episode Never Everglades) and Patton Oswalt (both of who reprise Rufus and Professor Dementor in the live-action Kim Possible film). *In addition to that, the film's teaser trailer combines James Earl Jones' archival and newer recordings for his role of Mufasa. *Banzai and Ed are the only characters from the original animated film to be renamed due to being the only characters without Swahili names excluding Scar, whose name is a sobriquet, and Nala, whose name was created for the original film. *This film will mark Sarabi's first full appearance in a Lion King production since the original animated film, apart from her cameos in the midquel The Lion King 1½ and two of the Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety shorts. *This will be the third Disney remake of a Disney classic to have its music score composed by the same composer as the original animated film after 2017's Beauty and the Beast and 2019's upcoming Aladdin (both of which are composed and scored by Alan Menken). *This will be the second time that Ernie Sabella does not reprise the role of Pumbaa. The first was Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure. *Actors Donald Glover, who voices Simba, and James Earl Jones, who voices Mufasa, both had roles in the Star Wars Saga: Glover plays young Lando Calrissian in Solo while Jones voices Darth Vaderin the the main Star Wars films (except the sequel trilogy) that featured him and reprised the role in Rogue One. *Chiwetel Ejiofor who voices Scar and Alfre Woodard who voices Sarabi previously collaborated in the Academy Award winning film, 12 Years a Slave. *This is the second movie collaboration between Donald Glover and Chiwetel Ejiofor after The Martian. *Billy Eichner who voices Timon and Keegan-Michael Key who voices Kamari previously worked together in The Angry Birds Movie. *This is the second Disney film to feature the voice of Keegan-Michael Key in a same year, following his voice role of Ducky in Toy Story 4. *Jon Favreau, Donald Glover, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Alfre Woodard, John Kani, and Florence Kasumba all have roles in the Marvel Cinematic Universe: Favreau directed two Iron Man films and plays Happy Hogan as well serves as executive producer to a majority of the films in the MCU, Glover plays Aaron Davis, Ejiofor plays Baron Mordo, Woodard plays Mariah Dillard as well as Miriam Sharpe in a cameo role, while Kani and Kasumba portrays T'Chaka and Ayo, respectively. *This is the first remake of a Disney Animated Canon film and the third Disney film overall after Toy Story 4 and Frozen II to be streamed on Disney+. *Shahadi Wright Joseph previously played young Nala in the Broadway musical when she was six years old. She is the second actor to play her role in both a Broadway musical and a Disney film after Johnathan Freeman (who played Jafar in the Disney animated film Aladdin and its Broadway musical). all information on the Lion King (Film) came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King Gallery Video Category:MOVIES